King Furry
King Furry (国王, Koku-ō; lit. "King Koku") is an anthropomorphicdog who is the current King of the Earth during the Dragon Ball''series, and assumed his position in Age 733. He is one of the few citizens of Earth who knows that Goku is the true hero of Earth rather than Mr. Satan. Biography Dragon Ball Though he is a politically important person in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_(franchise) ''Dragon Ball universe], he is of little significance to the storyline, except for when King Piccologoes to King Castle in Central City and temporarily usurps his throne. Just before King Piccolo began his new rampage, King Furry was waiting for a celebration for himself where several people from all over Dragon World would give him gifts for his great services. Unfortunately, King Furry is confronted by King Piccolo and Piano, who take over Furry's empire when King Piccolo displays his power. After King Piccolo's defeat, Furry was going to commemorate Goku with a Blue Star Medal for his heroic battle with King Piccolo, but Goku left for Kami's Lookout before he could do so. Dragon Ball Z King Furry returns in Dragon Ball Z, making three appearances in the Cell Games Saga. First when he goes on TV after the royal military is killed. Then, when he recognizes Goku as the same boy who defeated King Piccolo and remarks that the current Piccolo looks like King Piccolo while watching the Cell Games on TV. And finally, when he is asked if the military forces should attackCell, which he declines, because he knew that Gohan was the only one who could defeat Cell. He is seen again in the Kid Buu Saga, sharing his energy with the rest of Earth to help Goku create a Spirit Bomb strong enough to defeat Kid Buu. Dragon Ball GT In Dragon Ball GT, King Furry is seen helping spread word of Earth's upcoming destruction due to the Black Star Dragon Balls, although it was never explained how. He appears in the last few episodes where he is killed with most of the people of Earth when Omega Shenron attacks. He is later revived by Shenron. DragonBall Zeron In DragonBall Zeron, Central city is invaded by Lord Zeron's cold forces (Demon King Cold, Morph Frieza, Lila Cold, Yougirou and Android Evolved Cell), and the whole city is destroyed, wiped out along with King Furry. The new Dragon Balls were stolen by Lord Zeron, and are on his planet, which means the Z fighters can only revive him after the final battle between the Z fighters and the forces of Lord Zeron, which is the only way they could get back the dragon balls. Trivia *It is apparent that dogs have been the King of Earth for a while, as portraits of past dog kings are seen behind King Furry in the episode "Dende's Dragon". *It is possible that one of King Furry's ancestors used the Dragon Balls to wish for royalty, as it was stated a few times in Dragon Ball that the first person to use the Dragon Balls wished to become the king. *In the 172nd episode of Dragon Ball Z, King Furry recites an Franklin D. Roosevelt quote: "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself."